The Protector of the Stars
by Lovely Cheeseburger
Summary: When Lucy gets a request from the spirit king to find his daughter, Eridanus. Lucy must leave the two people that had helped Lucy through the guild becoming harsh to her after the GMG. Lucy must travel to Earth to find the lost princess, who also a half-blood? Will Lucy see her fairy friends again and can Eridanus and Lucy break each other's cold shells? REWRITE IN PROGRESS!
1. Chapter 1

**Hurray! I finally got a laptop! I've been waiting for one for ages just so I can upload stories. I've had the idea in my head for this story for months and now I finally get to put it on paper and paper to screen. First thing, intro, I am EEErocks, you can call me E. This story also takes place after the GMG arc. so now that that's out of the way… ON TO THE CHAPTER!**

CHAPTER 1:

**Normal POV:**

Lucy stood in front of the Fairy Tail guildhall. Today was the day, the day everything would change. The busty blonde walked up to the doors and opened them, it was early so only Mira and a few mages that were milling around were there. Lucy walked to the bar, sat down, and lay her head on the counter.

Mira looked over at the girl laying down, she had changed a lot these past ten months. After the GMG the guild started calling her weak and useless, Lucy had began to believe it. Mira had watched as the light left the once happy eyes, as the blonde went through a fashion change, and cried when she stopped talking as much.

Lucy was currently wearing faded blue jeans with a black tee-shirt and a dark blue jacket half zipped. The blondes hair was now down to her waist and had bright blue tips, around her neck was a pair of headphones connected to a music lacrama. Her once bright and lively eyes are now dull and lifeless. The white haired beauty walked up to the blonde with a smile on her face.

**Lucy's POV:**

"What can I get you Lucy?" I look up from my pillow known as the bar.

"just a beer please," Mira frowns, I can tells she doesn't like the fact I started drinking more a few months ago. Still, Mira comes back with the drink in hand and sets it in front of me.

"Thanks Mira,"

"N problem Lucy," Mira stated, "Lucy, you seem tired, is something bothering you?" _Yes, yes there is _"Nope, nothing," I reply, "Do you know if Master is in?" Mira eyes widened and looked pained, but I could have imagined it because as soon as it came, it was gone. She smiled kindly "ya, he's in his office"

"Thanks," I stated before I chugged my beer, set my empty cup in front of me, and head up to the second floor.

I pause in front of the master's office door, then knock.

"Come in," a tired voice says from within.

**Mira's POV:**

"_Do you know if Master's in?"_ those were the words I've been dreading to hear ever since _That _incident.

_**FLASHBACK~ 2 MONTHS PRIOR**_

_I walk out of the guildhall after locking up. Elfman and Lisanna had gone home so I was all alone, I decide to go check on Lucy because she wasn't at the guild and the gods only know she needs company. I walk down to her house and knock, no reply, I knock once more, "Lucy?" I say as I open the door that was, surprisingly, unlocked. I hear crying coming from her room so I rush to see what it's about. As I enter Lucy's bedroom I see he sobbing on her bed, face blotched and hair messy._

"_I don't deserve to be apart of the guild. I should just leave. It's not like anyone would care anyways," that's when I notice the bloodied knife on her bed and rush over. I hug the sobbing girl, not caring that the blood from her arms are getting on my dress. As she falls asleep I spend the rest of the night at her apartment, cleaning the horrid cuts littering her arms and making sure she's stable enough for me to leave alone._

_**FLASHBACK END~**_

All I can do is hope she's not about to do what I think she is. She better not be leaving the guild.

**Lucy's POV:**

I open Master's door while trying to keep a straight face. Master looks over piles of paper work and his eyes brighten up.

"Hello Lucy. What can I do for ya'?

"Master?" I question as I sit down, he hums his response, "If a friend asks for help, I should help them right?'

"Of course my child, but I feel there is more to your question," he responds.

"yes there is," I sigh quietly, "What if it meant leaving other friends?"

What do you mean child?" he asks, suddenly becoming serious.

I take a deep breath and prepare to tell him the meaning behind my questions.

"All right, here goes,"

_**FLASHBACK~ 1 WEEK PRIOR**_

_I sat in front of the crystal blue lake that I've been going to for a few months now. Suddenly the water started to rise and the sky was filled with stars, I knew exactly what was happening, the spirit king was coming. What he wanted I didn't know but I rose to my feet as my hair whipped around._

"_Hello old friend," I heard as the spirit king appeared._

"_Hello 'stach face,what can I do for you?" I say with a monotone expression, it was one of those days._

"_I have a favor to ask it's more… of a personal request than anything" he responds_

"_Which is?" I question waiting for an explanation._

"_It's about my daughter, sh-" before he could continue I cut him off._

"_Wait, you have a daughter?" the king smile fondly, yet I can tell there's pain behind the smile._

"_Yes her name is Eridanus, the river," I nod and he continued, "you see, she went missing quite some time ago. It appears you are the only one capable of finding her,"_

"_Why can't one of the other spirits find her? don't they have some kind of bond?" I ask curiosity filling my voice._

"_It appears you have a power your mother also possessed but never came in contact with. You see, spirits are drawn to you and you to them, much like us spirits. However, we have found out that Eridanus isn't on this planet, she's on a planet called Earth that only posses a limited amount of magic, much like Edolas, so we spirits can only stay out for so long until we must recharge out power. So you must be the one to do it," the king explains, it appears he prepared for me to ask that question, he seemed very prepared. _

"_How long will I be gone?" I ask worry evident in my voice. The king sighs,_

"_I was afraid you would ask that. I'm sorry to say it may take a long time, you may not see your friends again. However if you accept I also have a.. long term job for you,"_

'What friends' _I think to myself, "I see, I'll have to talk to Master about this,"_

"_I understand" the spirit king replies, "come back here when you have an answer, I shall be waiting," I nod and walk back to my apartment where I spent the last week thinking the request over._

_**FLASHBACK END~**_

After I was done explaining , Master looked at me with pained eyes, "I suppose you wish to help?" he asked in a depressed voice.

"Yes I need to help, it's his daughter, a daughter that may be in pain for not having a father," I say knowing he understands my need to help not only the King, but the girl as well.

"I understand child, but I will not allow you to leave the guild," my eyes widen at this comment, "If you still bear the guild mark I hope it will remind you that you can always come back after the mission is complete, even if it is just for a visit," he explains

"thank you Master," I exclaim, tears in the eyes that haven't held tears for so long, I thought I had run out long ago.

_**?'s POV:**_

I sit by a window writing on a piece of paper, my brown hair in my eyes. I sigh and look up banishing the stray hair behind my ear. I stare out the, the other campers that stayed during the school year and over christmas are having fun in the falling snow. The snow, it looks so peaceful, everything in my life is a little _too _peaceful. Why can't my life be like my books? I mean sure, I'm going to the camp of my dreams from ever since I read the series but still, it's not as exciting as I thought is was going to be. Yet, why do I get a feeling something is going to happen, maybe not soon, maybe not even for a while, but I get a feeling in the years to come, my life will be adventure filled.

**so, there you have it, the first chapter! this is the first fan-fiction I've written, normally I just write short stories but those turn out pretty good. don't worry the Percy Jackson part will get more prominent, that was just a taste of the series showing. Anyway! MERRY CHRISTMAS! I forgot to say that...ya...so…**

**criticism is welcome, but try not to be mean, I don't think my little heart can take it.**

**THANK YOU FOR READING!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! E here! I have no clue where I'm going with this chapter… but that's normally how I work so. But I have a question. do you want Lucy to go back to fairy tail someday or do you want her to join a new guild,poll on my page. I have plans for both so which ever one you want to pick is fine by me. anyways, ONTO THE CHAPTER!**

Chapter 2:

**Lucy's POV:**

After I calmed down about the discussion in Master's office, I head down stairs again. I head over to the bar and pay for my drink, I see Mira look at my hand and sigh, relieved I hadn't left the guild. _I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Mira. _ She notices the guilty look I'm giving her and I quickly look away "I'm sorry," I whisper, I turn around and walk out the guild door. As soon as I'm out the door I take of running for my apartment, trying to get away as fast as possible.

As soon as I make it to my door I unlock the door and rush inside to quickly pack my things. I call out Virgo and she doesn't say anything, doesn't ask for punishment, she can tell this is a serious situation. She starts packing food as I gather my personal belongings, my letters and novel. "Princess," Virgo states in a soft voice, "I'll tell the King of your decision, you head to the lake,"

"Thank you Virgo," I reply quietly.

I rush out my apartment door and to the woods, I hear Mira screaming, _I'm so sorry Mira! I really am! _I walk through a patch of dense trees and the woods begins to thin. soon enough I'm standing in front of a glistening lake. Once again the water rises, never have I been so grateful to see the sight of the stars appearing. Soon the King appears, a serious expression present,

"Are you sure this is what you want old friend?"

"Yes, I'm sure,"

**~At the guild~(Normal POV):**

After standing in a daze, Mira finally realizes what Lucy said. The barmaid sprinted out the door. "LUCY!" she screamed terrified as images of Lissanna leaving flooded her mind like a rushing river. "LUCY!" she yells as sobs rake her body, soon she's laying on the ground with her head in her hands as she cries. The memory of the blooded arms on the blonde make the girl wail even harder. Mira soon lets out a heart-wrenching scream, then she feels a hand on her shoulder.

"Mira dear, Lucy has a job to do, do not worry she is not doing what you believe she is,"

Mira looks up at the owner of the voice, "Why did she have to leave Master? Why does she have to be all alone?"

.

.

.

.

"She's not alone my dear, she will always have us,"

.

.

The guild stood silently outside the guildhall watching the scene unfold. Many had tears either in their eyes or falling down their faces. "She's a fairy," Master stated, "And fairies have wings so they can fly, the magic to help, and the willpower to stay strong. She's doing something very important, it will help many people and will possibly help her as well by getting out of the place that once held hope and joy, but now holds sorrow and pain,"

**~In the Spirit Realm~**

As the Spirit King and Lucy appear in the realm there is an air of seriousness, all the spirits present are silent as the king walks to the throne. Lucy, now wearing skinny jeans, blue tank top and a leather jacket from the realm follows and stops as soon as she reaches to foot of the red carpeted steps that lead to the throne. "Old friend, it's time we discussed the situation," the king says, Lucy nods her agreement and he continues, "As you know I want you to find my daughter but she's on another world, the planet Earth is very different from Earth land. The quest will take some time on the planet so you will need to be able to fit in as if you are a person from Earth yourself,"

"I understand, I suppose I will have to study?" Lucy asks,

"Correct, however that may take sometime, for the past on Earth is very great. It may take six years at most, four at least, you'll be staying here for your studies," he replies.

"And why can't I stay on Earth land while I learn?"

"That brings me to the next order of business. You see, you'll also be learning a new magic, a very old magic that hasn't been seen before. The royal family needs a protector, old friend, and I want you to be the one to protect us,"

"What's the magic called?" I ask, curious on why exactly I can't stay of Earth Land

"Star Protection, it's a very dangerous magic and only those that have a celestial spirit soul in them can master it do to the fact that you must be able to stay in this realm for a long period of time, for it can only be learned here. That's why it's never been seen before, you are the first one in centuries to have a piece of a spirit's soul," he explains.

"What do you mean I have a piece of a spirit's soul?"

"You have the draw to spirits because you have traces of celestial soul in your human soul, why I do not know. And to add to that, I gave your soul a test by allowing you to bear my daughter's whip only one that connects to the stars can wield that weapon," Lucy's hand comes to her left hip where the _fleuve d'ètoiles _was held on her belt.

"That's right, Virgo said it was the whip from the constellation Eridanus. I always thought she meant it was made from the constellation not that it was actually the constellation's whip," she says surprised that she didn't know this.

"Yes," the King chuckles, "Not many people know of Eridanus because she was missing for so long. She made the whip herself before she left," Lucy takes out the weapon and stares at it in awe, "She made this?"

"Yes, she did," he says fondly, "I remember her making it the week before she left, she told me she was going on a trip for a while to explore, she said she would be back in a thousand years time, she been missing for three times that amount and we only now got a lead on her," The kings demeanor visibly drops, how can he be such a terrible father that he can't even help his daughter. Lucy, noticing his worry, tries to help, "Don't worry 'Stach Face, I'll find her," She says giving him a thumbs up and the her first smile in months, "After all, I'm a fairy tail mage, and with the right information and power I'm sure she'll be home soon."

**?'s POV: **

"Emily!" I hear someone yell along with the sound of hooves, I turn around and see my only friend, running up to me.

"Hey Cabe, what's up?" I say giving him a small smile. Cabe gives me a small smile, Chiron wants to talk to you,"

"What about?" I ask my smile diminishing.

"I don't know, something about school," he replies, by now my smile is completely gone, school is a very sore topic for me.

"Okay, I'll go talk to him now," I say, quietly, standing up.

"Do you want me to come with you?" the satyr say in a kind voice, I send him an appreciative smile, "would you?" I ask giving him a shy look, "Of course! What kind of friend would I be if I didn't help you!" he says enthusiastically.

"Thank you," I respond, giving a brittle smile. _At least I'll always have you. _

**So there you have it! chapter 2! sorry this one is a little shorter than the last one, like I said at the beginning, I had no clue where I was going with this chapter so sorry if it completely sucks! Remember to vote on the poll for what you want Lucy to do once she gets back, don't worry, that's still quite a ways away, I'll be sure to warn you when the poll is about to close. I enjoy reviews but please don't be harsh! OH! did anyone catch my small Doctor Who reference?**

**QOTD:**

**What is your favorite Fairy Tail weapon?**

**Mine's probably Lily's sword, I don't know why, I just like it!**

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Nice of you to join me again. So… hows life?**

**. . .**

**Anyway! I also want to inform you that because school is about to start again that I will TRY to form a schedule. because I am TERRIBLE with keeping track of activities. I'm thinking about updating every Wednesday and Saturday.**

**SO!**

**UNTO ZE CHAPTER!**

**Lucy's POV**

After the conversation with the Spirit King he has Virgo lead me to where I will be staying and training for the next few years. Not only did the King give me a room next to my spirits, but the library as well! I was also informed that there is a training area not far from my corridor. I'm starting to look forward to training and getting my mind off of things.

"Here's your room Princess, I hope it's to your liking," Virgo states, stopping in front of a dark wooden door that almost looked black. I pushed open the doors a gasped, the room was gorgeous. "It's perfect Virgo, thank you," I say in awe. Behind the doors was my dream room, it had everything that I needed.

The room was almost like a huge apartment. The floors were a gorgeous dark brown wood that looked amazing with the midnight-blue walls. The tall ceiling looked like the night sky itself and it wasn't long until I noticed that it WAS the sky, the ceiling was enchanted so it looked like the sky outside. In the middle of the room was a large pale yellow rug that had small stars over it. On the left side of the entrance was a kitchen that had dark blue counters and black stove and sink. Behind the kitchen was a dining room with a small black table and two blue chairs. on the right of the entrance was a long row of bookshelves that went all the way to the ceiling and had all the books I would need on them, in front of the bookshelves was a light yellow beanbag.

In the far right corner was a yellow corner couch with a big lacrama screen in front of it.

I walk into the room to further explore it. Next to the living room was a bathroom with a black rug and the normal bathroom appliances, however the bathtub was bigger than most and could most likely fit a few people in it. In a room next to the bathroom was a study that had smaller bookshelves than the ones by the entrance. The room also included a wooden desk with a blue chair and yellow lamp. Finally I entered the door on the far right of the room. Inside was a bedroom with a midnight blue canopy bed, the canopy curtains were a dark blue and had sparkles spread throughout it. on the right side of the room was a large bay window with dark blue pillows on the ledge, and on the left side was a large wooden wardrobe that could fit all the clothes I own.

I turn to Virgo who had been following me this whole time, "I love it, thank you so much Virgo," I tell the pink haired spirit.

"Thank you Princess, I was told to inform you that your studying is to start tomorrow. I'll take my leave now," she replied with her usual monotone voice, and with that, she left. "Well, better get settled," I say to myself, "Got a lot to do tomorrow,"

**Spirit world- 1 day**

**Earth Land- 3 months**

**Earth- 1.5 months**

**Mira POV:**

Three months, three months since Lucy left and nothing else has changed. The guild is still as loud as usual, I don't think anyone even cares that Lucy is gone. If anyone looked close enough they would be able to tell that some days I'm forcing my smile to be present. Lucy's been in the spirit world for one day now, if the information she gave me is correct. I just hope the girl is safe, maybe, now that she's around her real friends she's happier.

"We're home!" came a shout as the doors burst open and five figures walk in, for human and one cat. I look up from the glass I was wiping down and smile, "Welcome back! How'd the mission go?" I ask cheerfully.

"It went well," a scarlet headed figure replied,

"Come on Erza!" a pinkette said, "It went more than well! We did awesome!"

"Aye!" a blue cat stated,

"For once I agree with flame brain, everyone played a part and we didn't do a lot of damage,"

"Depends what you consider _a lot_," a bubbly girl replied.

"That's wonderful!" I exclaim handing Erza her usual strawberry cake, "And Gray, your clothes,"

"Shit! where did those go!"

I giggle and I feel a tap on my shoulder, "Mira, can I have a milkshake?"

"Sure Lucy," I say as I turn and see Lisanna's confused face,

"Mira, I'm Lisanna," I shake my head,

"Right, sorry. It's just that Lucy used to ask for those all the time,"

"It's okay, you were just miss her," she replies with a kind smile on her face. Lisanna was one of the only ones that noticed Lucy's absence, after she found out she felt horrible. Ever since then she's been dropping subtle hints to Team Natsu to see if they will notice. As I begin to make my sister's milkshake I continue to listen to the teams conversation.

"speaking of Luce, where is she?" I hear Natsu ask and I drop the glass I was holding. By now all the people close by are looking over.

"Yeah, where is she, I haven't seen her in a few days," Gray states as he slips on his newly found shirt, I clutch my hands into fists.

"Maybe we should go check on her, she may be sick. Mira, could you make some soup for her?"

I look down and my hair covers my eyes, "No need," Now we have the whole guilds attention, those who noticed the blondes absence look at the scene unfolding before them with sad eyes.

"What do you mean Mira?" the red head asks,

"Lucy's been gone for three months now. She's on a mission. She'll be gone for a while" I say with undertones of anger and sadness in my voice.

"Without saying goodbye?" Natsu asks confusion evident in his question,

"She didn't see the need. You all didn't care for her before, why do you care about her now?"

shock was written on the faces of everyone in the guild, except for three, those three were confused.

"Why would we have cared?" a certain pink haired mage asked,

"Ever since we left her alone she stopped being as much of a burden, she didn't seem like she needed help," his raven haired friend/rival added. My head snapped up, "You left her on purpose!?" I yelled, I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"It was for the best," Erza said, "She needed to get stronger,"

"She left because of you! She thought she was worthless! She was going to quit the guild! Idiots! All of you!" now everyone is looking at me in shock, I turn around and make another milkshake.

"Here you go Lisanna," I say as I hand it to the girl.

**Lucy's POV:**

I get up from my bed and head to my wardrobe, when I open the door I'm once again in shock, there are so many clothes. Dresses, jeans, skirts, tops, training clothes. I shake myself out of the daze I was in and grab a pair of jeans, a black tank-top and a dark blue cardigan along with a pair of black knee-high boots. After I put on the clothes and adjust the bracelet that's allowing me to stay in this world for such a long period of time, I head out to the kitchen and grab a quick breakfast of toast and jam. After my breakfast I head next door to the library where Grandpa Crux is waiting.

I open the huge doors and, once again, gaped at the sheer size of the room before me. I see Grandpa Crux sleeping not far from the entrance, he fell asleep on a desk that had books all over it, some open, some closed, some of them almost falling of the desk. "Grandpa Crux? I ask walking over to him, "Grandpa Crux?" I ask once again poking him. When I see he doesn't wake up I sigh in defeat, that's when I notice a note on the desk, it reads,

_Dear Lucy,_

_I'm sorry if I fell asleep. I spent all night gathering the books you need. Go a head and start with the ones underneath this book. You can take them back to your room if you'd like to read in comfort._

_~Crux_

I sweat-drop at my spirits antics, just like him to fall asleep. I grab the books under the note and bring them back to my room. Once I'm back in my room and in my study I look at the books.

_World History: Volume One_

_Fiore to Earth Languages Dictionary- North America_

_English to Greek Dictionary_

_English to Latin Dictionary_

_English to Roman Dictionary_

_The Lightning Thief: Percy Jackson and the Olympians_

What kind of book is that? I open the book that has a picture of a boy holding a lightning bolt on the front and a note falls out. I unfold the piece of paper and read what it has to say.

_A piece of realistic fiction from Earth, the creatures in this book are all real. The characters are purely fantasy. Demigods are real and there is a Camp Half-Blood. Rick Riordan is a demigod that wished to find demigods and bring them to the camp in the book. Enjoy!_

Interesting, I open the book to the first page and start to read.

_Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood._

_If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is: close this book right now. Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life. _

_Being a half-blood is dangerous. It's scary. Most if the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways._

**Emily's POV:**

I walk into the new school building Chiron installed at camp because apparently "Not doing any learning at all during the year is a poor choice for growing half-bloods". I could live without the eight hour battle ground known to adults as school. I had enough school when I wasn't an all year camper, I don't need more. As if I need more places for people to make torture me.

Why did Chiron call me before you ask. He wanted to get my opinion on a school, and I dumbly replied with I shrug and an "I don't care." Oh how I wish I said that a school would be terrible. At least the satyrs have to go too, so I at least have Cabe with me. He helped me at my last school, then we left, now I'm here. Chiron also asked me how I was feeling, you see, I've been feeling weak these past few months and it doesn't seem to be getting better. The pains dulled but I still feel it. I don't know what's happening, no one does, but I think I'll find out when I get older.

**I'm so proud of myself! Almost 2,000 words! YA! HIGH-FIVE!**

**Now I just need to start working on my story for English… it's pure torture giving us homework over break. The teacher is a demon I tell you! One of these days I'm going to bring a pastor to exorcise the classroom… just you wait.**

**QOTD:**

_**What was the first anime you watched?**_

**Mine was** _**Okami-san and Her Seven Companions**_

**it was a really good anime, I just found it on Netflix one day and started watching it.**

_**SEE YOU LATER!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome!**

**I had school of today because it was below -40 here. So! Im sitting in my basement on my laptop writing this chapter while drinking coffee and listening to music. I somewhat have a plan for this chapter and I'm really proud of myself because I actually am on time with an update, normally I never update stuff on time. Also, thank you guys so much for follow and favoriting! It means so much to me! Feel free to review as well, constructive criticism is always helpful! I also realized I made miscalculations in the time for Earth, so, now I have to change all those. So sorry for any confusion that may happen! took almost an hour for me to fix them.**

**I (sadly) do not own Fairy Tail nor Percy Jackson, those belong to the wonderful Hiro Mashima and Rick Riordan!**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**Spirit world- 2 months**

**Earth Land- almost 15 years**

**Earth- 15 days**

**(Sorry again for the error!)**

**Lucy's POV (warning spoilers for HOO!)-**

_Five minutes later, with Calypso arms around his waist Leo spurred Festus into flight. _

_The bronze dragon spread his wings, and they soured into the unknown._

I have tears falling down my big brown eyes, I just finished the series that Crux gave me, when I asked him why he gave them to me he told me something I wasn't expecting. Crux informed me that Eridanus is a demigod, she's the daughter of Aphrodite. But, with her also being an immortal celestial spirit its almost like shes a god. The reason I had to read those books was so I understood more about demigods, there weren't any other books about them other than those.

Along with me finishing the Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus series I read all the books Crux gave me the first time. I can now speak Roman, Greek, Latin and English. I also know all of Earth's History, I finished all the history volumes after the first month. At first I was really fascinated by how advanced they were without magic, but soon enough I got used to all I have to do is go to the Spirit King, my spirits won't tell me what he wants to see me for, whenever I ask the only answer I get is a smirk and a, _you'll see._ It's really frustrating!

I get up from the pale yellow bean bag I was just sitting in and walk out into the hallway do I can go to the throne room. As I walk down the halls I can't help but think about what's going on back home, if I did my math right it's almost been fifteen years. I wonder if Mira's married yet, does she have kids? Is Master still alive? Then a weight sinks into my stomach as I do more math in my mind. If I'm gone for five years here, both of them will be dead, it will have been hundreds of years since I'd been gone. Fiore itself will be so much different. I shake my head as I see the door to the throne room, I have to stop thinking about that, I made a promise to myself to find the kings daughter and reunite them. I won't let thoughts like that cause me to break that promise.

I push open the colossal wooden door and walk in, I see the king sitting on his throne at the end of the room. I walk down the long carpet leading to the throne. "Hello, old friend,"

"Hello, 'Stache Face, why did you call me here?"

"I have somethings to show you. You're going to have to learn to use them if you want to fit in on Earth," he takes out some box like objects with a smile on his face, you can tell he's excited to show me.

"What are those?" I ask curiously, as I take a closer look I see a cell phone, I read about them in my books, I had looked them up so I knew what they looked like and what they do. "I know one of them is a cell phone but what are the other things?"

"This one," he says holding up a skinny box with a screen, "is an Ipad, you can play games and talk to people on it, along with look up information," he hands me the Ipad and I take a closer look at it, it was light, I pushed a button and the screen lit up. "you can look at it later, I still have to show you the other electronics," he takes out another box and handed it to me, "this is a laptop, it does the same thing as the Ipad but you can do more with it as well," I observe the laptop closer and open it up. As soon as I do the screen lights ups and I close it looking up at the king letting him know I'm listening, "Finally, we have a cell phone," he hands me the object in his hand and I look at it, it looks like the pictures I saw in the books. "This one's a touch screen phone, it's like the Ipad but smaller, and you can make calls on it,"

"Thank you," I say looking up from the electronics, "I'll make sure I learn how to use these. Is there anything else?"

"Yes, there is," he says, going back to a serious expression, "You need to start your magic training soon, but before you can learn it you'll need to get your magic up. I want you to start meditating every night. Capricorn will help supervise you in case your magic gets out of hand,"

"Sure thing, I'll head back to my room and start learning how to use these things," I say holding my newly obtained gadgets. The Spirit King nods and I walk back out the door, down the halls, and to my room. I walk into my bedroom and flop onto my stomach on my bed and open up the laptop once again. "Alright, lets gets started," I state to myself, once again I'm by myself working to keep my mind from wandering like it tends to do.

**Cabe's POV-**

I walk out of school with Emily, I see her staring off into space and I frown. "Hey, Emily?" I ask putting a hand on her shoulder. She hums a response, "You okay? You seem out of it," I say concerned for the girl, she doesn't exactly have the best time at school. "Yeah, I'm fine Cabe. Just thinking," She says turning her head to look at me, smiling a small smile while brushing a piece of her long brown hair behind her ear. I smile back but I'm not convinced, she tries so hard to hide things from people. She can't fool me, I've seen this girl at her darkest, I know every emotion behind her tiny smiles. The one she's giving me is clouded by confusion and pain, gods how I hate that smile she's giving me right now.

I walk her back to cabin ten and suppress a gag at the perfume that surrounds the building. "How do you survive the smell again?" I ask breathing through my mouth, she gives the tiniest of laughs, "I don't, I'm just good at acting like I do," I smile, she laughed, it's been a while since I've heard her laugh. As soon as we reach the door to the cabin we say goodbye and head our separate ways. As I walk away it's impossible for me not to hear what's going on in the cabin.

"Hey, loser's back. What do you so we give her a welcome?" choruses of approval sound. I promised Emily I wouldn't do anything, and I won't break that promise, I don't know how she would react if I did. But, I am going to talk to her like I always do. It's what she needs, someone to talk to and understand her. As long as I'm around, she won't have to go through this alone.

**So? what do you think? It's not the best chapter ever but hopefully it's still good. Remember that I have a poll up for what guild Lucy should join after she's back in Fiore. When I realized I did my math wrong at the start of this I freaked, so, to help you AND me, here's info on the years, I'll add more info once we get to that part of the story.**

**One spirit day = 3 Earth land months (90 days)**

**one spirit day = .25 earth days**

**one earth day = 1 earth land year**

**Lucy left year x794**

**in spirit world for 5 years, that's about 450 years Earth land time**

**QOTD:**

**If you could make a guild what would it's name be?**

**Mine would be Magic Song.**

**Remember to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyo! Welcome back!**

**I hope you're enjoying the book so far. I'm sorry this chapter is a little late! I didn't have the motivation to type these past few days. To be honest, I'm a little spectacle on whether or not I can finish this book. I have a tendency to start something and never finish it (and it's been slightly worse due to stuff I don't want to dwell on), BUT I'm determined to try to finish this! So now I'm listening to music and typing wondering where I'm going with this story. Now, without further ado, here's the next chapter!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail or Percy Jackson, if I did they would be A LOT different.**

**LET US BEGIN!**

**Spirit world- 1 year**

**Earth Land- little over 90 years**

**Earth- 3 months**

**Normal POV(Celestial world):**

Lucy was sitting in her room thinking, yes thinking. She was deep in thought concerning the events that had unfolded before she left Earth Land. Sure, it had only been a measly year for her, but her old comrades, they hadn't seen her in over ninety years, all of her generation of Fairy Tail were most likely dead. Yes, Lucy was thinking about what she left behind, what would've happened had she left.

Lucy hadn't thought of this topic for months, which was something she was glad for, she kept her mind busy by studying and training. But today she had been given time to relax, and it was anything but relaxing. Her mind was running over scenarios, good and bad, of what her life would have been like if she stayed. Would she have been married, had kids, and died a peaceful death? Would Fairy Tail started talking to her again and stop making the rude comments? Or, a thought she didn't want to dwell on, would everyone have started to ignore her? Would she have been truly alone?

But dwell on it she did, and she hated herself for it. Lucy looked down at her arms, the arms that held scars of hard battles. She hated those arms, she hated herself, how dumb could she be to think she was strong enough to learn an ancient magic? She had been told time and time again how weak she was, and it was true, she was weak, strong people didn't hurt them selves to feel powerful. But that's what she did, and it made her mad, not just at herself, but at the people who had made her feel weak, who had called her weak.

Lucy looked over at the kitchen, on the counter was a knife, an item she knew all too well. She stood up from her spot on the couch and walked over to the door. Which a click the door was locked so her spirits wouldn't barge in like they so often do. She made her way over to the dark counters in the kitchen and picked up the metal object, tracing the handle with her finger. With a heavy heart that need relief, she pulled up her sleeves revealing the now healed scars.

She had been clean for so long, keeping her mind busy so it didn't wander, but it did and now so needed relief. With a shaky hand she pushed the cold metal against her flesh, and swiped. The familiar sting sent a sensation through her body, she looked down at the cut with a sad, small smile on her face accompanied by sad and glossy eyes. She went on the make another cut, then another, when she was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Lucy hastily ran her arm under cold water and quickly wrapped a bandage that she had stored under the sink around it. She wiped her eyes and ruffled her hair so it seemed she had woken up from a nap. Lucy made her way to the dark wooded making sure to act sleepy, she had perfected this act ever since Mira had found her on one of her session back on Earth Land. _And it happened to be one of the worse times too, _Lucy thought sadly.

Lucy opened the door only to find her trusty lion standing there, "What is it?" she asked, adding a yawn in at the end.

"I was wondering if you had had dinner yet," Loke said eyeing the girl, "Judging by the fact you look like you just woke up I'll take it that you haven't," Loke had been extra protective of Lucy after what went down before she came and took it in stride to make sure she stayed safe, he was so much like the older brother Lucy had never had.

"No, I haven't, why do you ask?" the blonde asked.

"You have to eat if you want to keep up your strength for practice," the orange haired man replied with a shake of the head.

"Well I'll be sure to eat before I go to bed," Lucy said with small smile, "Honestly, you worry too much,"

Loke nodded and smiled down at the girl that he considered his younger sister before saying goodnight and leaving Lucy alone to her thoughts once more. The yellow haired girl instantly dropped the act and went to make a quick sandwich and eating it before heading into the shower. Only when the girl was in her pajamas and in her large bed did she allow herself to cry. She hadn't cried in so long, how long had it been? Lucy wasn't sure, but she did know that it had been too long. After a while to girl cried herself into a blissful, quiet sleep.

**Normal POV (Earth):**

In another bed, in another world there was another girl. She too had gone through suffering, although hers for an entirely different reason. This girl was no other than Emily Flumen, daughter of Aphrodite and outcast of cabin ten. She didn't understand how she was a daughter of the goddess of love and beauty. In her mind, and apparently in her half-siblings eyes, she was the ugliest human to be born. Which was far from the truth, the girl was lovely.

Emily had long, flowing brown hair that shined in the sunlight. Although she was only twelve she already had a well formed body that any girl her age would die for. Her eyes were a warm brownish blue-green that could melt any man's heart. She was altogether one of the most beautiful people you could meet.

But she hid all that, she hid all of it in shame, she hated her body and the pain it had caused her, but what had happened you will have to wait and find out. Now is all that matters, and now the girl hid all her beauty behind a wall of too big clothes and a hardened mask. But, that mask crumbled tonight, one of her constant bullies had crossed the line.

The bully in question had brought up her father, a forbidden topic in the young girls mind. Her father was no where to be found, she was found at an orphanage and her father had always been a topic never mentioned, even by her bullies. But the fates seemed to want to torture her and one of the girls that had been bullying her since she arrived, had crossed the line. Now Emily was silently crying, trying not to wake up her cabin-mates. Her cried for what seemed like ages as she traced the scars not that much different than a certain blonde mage. After staring at a wall while hugging and old stuffed star she'd been found with, Emily fell asleep.

**I know this is a filler chapter but I needed to update (seeing as I forgot last week).**

**I know that Emily's part isn't the best, but I tried. I would love to hear from you guys on what you think! I've been having a hard time with writers block recently and was struggling to get over with it, add on some homework troubles at school and BAM! You have me uploading late! anyway, now that I have this story off my chest I can finally work on my story for English, which is due on Monday and needs to be edited and revised by six different people. I've hardly started it, which is really bad for my anxiety because the English teacher is also having a project due by the end of Monday and my group still needs to finish recording the films before I can edit it. My anxieties gone into overdrive! The teacher isn't being fair giving us that much homework!**

**Anyway, I guess I'll leave now.**

**One spirit day = 3 Earthland months (90 days)**

**one spirit day = .25 earth days**

**one earth day = 1 earth land year**

**Lucy left year x794**

**in spirit world for 5 years, that's about 450 years Earthland time**

**UNTIL NEXT WEEK! BYE!**

**-E**


	6. This Story is No Longer Dead

**Hello followers of this somewhat crappy but wonderful story,**

I know, it's shocking I'm back from the dead. Allow me to explain why I am writing this to you know. After a sudden influx of followers to this story (and by that I mean a couple more followers within the past month) a small thought wormed it's way into my mind to continue this story. SUPRISE! However, I can't guarantee the story will be left exactly as it was. As you can imagine a person can change in two years, and good lord has a lot changed. For starters I changed my screenname, not very exciting it's an inside joke of my family. Also, I'm not sure I ever mentioned this while I was writing the story but my first major run in with depression happened just before I wrote that story, I was still running with it while writing. I'm proud to say that my depression has now taken a back burner and now only comes out when I'm stressed. Because of that Lucy's and Eridanus' depression will most likely be significantly lessened. I've also developed a... distaste for the very unoriginal lean of my story at the beginning. I've also become far more organized in my writing, mostly thanks to my english classes kicking in and reaching the organized side of my brain that screams at me to organize my work. Because of this you can expect a much more organized story complete with a full hero cycle. Maybe even multiple arcs if I get far enough, but I'm not promising anything. Other than the time away from this story changing my writing style it's also changed me as a person. Most majorly, I've rekindled a lost love with theatre, specifically musical theater. So don't be surprised if I make theatre references no one gets. I'm also starting highschool, so I have a lot more life experience under my belt. Along with that experience comes more watched episodes of Fairytail an lots more experience in the Percy Jackson universe. I've gotten up to the Tartarus arc in Fairy Tail so the fairy tail side won't be very in depth. I'm more leaning towards creating original arcs compared to piggybacking on the canon ones. But other than those key topics, I have nothing left to say. The new story will be posted under the new title _Protecting a Star _and I hope those that saw the potential in this story and made sure to tell me about it still want to stay with me through all of this. I know I'm not the most reliable of people, I tend to drop work and activities if I'm not required to do them, much rather preferring to stay alone and listen to Les Miserables and Hamilton. I'm taking a gamble with this, Trying to get my work ethic up outside of school. I'm hoping to get my writing skills up, later in life I want to try writing theatre scripts and screenplays maybe become a director. So I hope you can all bear with me, it's going to be a roller coaster and I still have to plan out the story, but this is going to happen. Forbid me now to die, I'll obey, I will try.

Goodbye loves,

Lovely Cheeseburger


End file.
